1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, to a locking device having an inner cylinder movable only axially with respect to the lock housing. When the tumblers in the cylinder are aligned with the interface of cylinder and housing upon insertion of the key, further axial pressure on the key actuates the lock release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional locking devices include a type generally designated cylinder locks which are designed to be opened by the insertion of a notched key and turning same. Rejection of a key occurs if either the notches on the shank do not effect proper alignment of the tumbler pins or if the grooves running longitudinally on the shank of the key do not correspond with mating protrusions at the entrance of the key hole. If the key is the proper one, insertion of the key must be followed by a turning of same to effect a rotation of the cylinder that actuates the lock release.